The Goodness Within Her
by theodorathegood
Summary: The Great and Powerful Wizard of Oz, Oscar Diggs, thinks that all is well after his victory against the wicked witches. But Theodora and Evanora aren't ready to give up yet. Until an unlikely event happens. Who's on who's side?
1. Chapter 1

(( Author's note: I feel that the ending to Oz the Great and Powerful has many loose ends. Disney has already confirmed a sequel, but here is my version. And my otp is Ozodora. Enjoy!))

Chapter 1:

Theodora awoke, to be met by an eclipse of darkness. She smiled and sat up, then groaned after seeing a tiny spot of sunlight.

Lots of things were going on in her head, mainly hatred for the wizard. But hidden, deep down inside the green monster, was a small shred of goodness. It clinged onto her, trying not to let go, but the wickedness tried to push it away. The wizard was the one person who she hated most, for it was his fault that she was in her current state. Green and wicked.

She thought about the past week, the week that changed her life. The week that the wizard had arrived, and the prophecy was fulfilled. She just couldn't get over the fact that he really was the wizard, but he wasn't any wizard that she was expecting.

She still wanted revenge, more than anything else in the world... Revenge on Oz for what he did to her...

Evanora threw the door open to Theodora's room, which looked more like a dungeon. Evanora's face was filled with disappointment. She came in with a concerned expression on her face.

"Sister, our guards have run away and our army of baboons are dead. What do we do?" Evanora asked flatly.

Theodora smirked.

"Now the coward has finally been brave enough to ask for advice."

Evanora rolled her eyes. She didn't even bother to wait for an answer. She barged out of the room to figure her problems out on her own.

Theodora continued to think about her past, the goodness... No! She couldn't accept that! This was who she was now!

But something inside of her didn't agree. Deep down inside of her, that shred of goodness tried to take over. All of a sudden, she felt pain in the spot where her heart used to be. She clutched her chest and fell against the wall. She screamed and moaned in pain, trying to hold onto a table for balance, knocking everything over.

Alone with no one else in the room, she had no one to turn to. She looked down for a moment. Then the goodness caught a hold of her brain and for a brief moment, she was Theodora the Good. The wickedness caught on again and she gasped for air.

The goodness in her wanted to turn to her sister, but the wickedness refused.

The goodness took over again, breaking the tinted windows and flying right out. The wickedness tried to turn her around, but the goodness was slowly growing larger inside of her... She flew out of control, but still headed in the same direction.

Evanora ran as fast as she could over to her sister's room after hearing a scream. Terror swept across her face as she imagined what could have happened to her. She ran in, to find the room empty. Evanora glanced around, and saw a broken window. She gasped and dashed over, looking for a sign of her sister. With no luck, she flew over to her crystal ball and tried to find her sister in it...

Theodora clutched her chest, and continued to fly, and then stopped. She was approaching the Emerald City, for she needed help from someone before the pain took over... Glinda and the Wizard would surly help her, but then a thought occurred to her.

It was too late. Theodora collapsed to the ground with a thud. Glinda and the wizard dashed over to see Theodora laying on the ground, moaning in pain.

"Theodora!" Oz shouted both in surprise and fear. Glinda just stared at the witch, trying to work out what was going on.

"Wizard! Glinda! Please he-" The wickedness started to take over again. Theodora conjured a fireball, and then threw it, missing by a mile. She tried to fix her aim on the wizard, but the goodness pointed her arm in another direction. Oz glanced at her in confusion, watching over her.

Glinda knew there was one thing to do, and then aimed her wand at Theodora. She whispered some words, and all of a sudden, Theodora felt drowsy. She was about to pass out. The world looked blurry, until her eyes shut.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Theodora?

Theodora pried her eyes open, to see herself in a very dark place. She adjusted them to the dark, and tried to sit up. Her whole body was numb.

And as she looked in front of her, she saw metal bars. She thought she knew what happened. Glinda had assumed that she had wanted to kill her and Oz, and that it was safer to keep her in the Emerald City dungeon. But that wasn't it at all. She managed to lift her hand to her chin, and felt that it wasn't pointy anymore, and her skin wasn't green anymore. Somehow Glinda must have reversed the spell.

Theodora smiled in relief, and then heard the door to the dungeon open and close quietly. Fear came through her body. She stared at the mysterious figure, watching it's every move.

The figure came closer, and then was illuminated in the dim light.

It was, no it couldn't be. It was her sister, Evanora!

Defenseless and weak, Theodora could do nothing but watch her, fear in her eyes.

"Oh, poor, poor Theodora. I feel so bad that you're, that, way again. I'll have that fixed." Evanora smirked.

Theodora tried to scream, but nothing came out of her mouth. Evanora looked down at Theodora in disgust, and then created a key in mid air. Evanora placed the key in the lock, and then opened the door. She picked up her sister, and started to head to the door. Terror ran through Theodora's head, and she tried to escape her sister's grasp. She glared up at Evanora, showing her anger. Evanora smiled and then rolled her eyes. Then she noticed that the spell that kept her sister stunned was starting to wear off, for she felt Theodora's body starting to tense. Evanora had to think of a solution, fast. An idea popped into her head. The witch created a charge of electricity behind her back, and then pushed it against Theodora. The pain was too much for her to handle. Theodora instantly fainted again, and Evanora smiled in relief.

Evanora smirked as she flew to her castle, avoiding all of the angry shouts. She looked straight forward, occasionally glancing down at her sister. Not Glinda nor the wizard noticed Evanora, not until it was too late.

Oz dashed over to Glinda, panting and looking at her.

"Glinda, where is Theodora?" Oz asked frantically glancing around.

"What do you mean? You know where she is." She glanced at Oz, and he looked back at her, confusion in his eyes. "In her room?" Glinda replied, slightly unsure about her answer.

Oz shook his head. "No she isn't, I was just there, and she was-was gone." Oz looked down in sorrow and fear.

Glinda thought for a moment, with fear in her eyes. "Oh my, we must find her." Glinda stopped and thought again for a moment. "There is only one person who could be responsible for this. Evanora."


	3. Chapter 3

Theodora pried her eyes open once again, to find herself in a very different place. She glanced around and noticed the familiar setting, it was her sister's castle!

She tried to move, but noticed that the guards were carrying her up a staircase, and they held onto her arms tightly. Theodora tried to throw the guards off her, but nothing happened. She looked down and noticed that her ring was not on her finger.

Why was the ring so important you may ask? The ring held a ruby, which all of her powers were stored inside of. No other creature, person, or witch could activate the powers but her.

Theodora looked down and watched the guards that she had once trusted, carry her upstairs, to who knew where. Evanora stood at the bottom of the staircase, smirking and taking pleasure of every moment of her sister's misery. But she couldn't help but feel guilt for what was going to happen to the innocent, naïve witch.

Evanora couldn't think like that anymore. Maybe a bite of the apple would get rid of that feeling… But Evanora settled on not taking the risk. Yet…

Glinda walked around the Throne Room, attempting to think of a solution to her problem. Surely winging it wouldn't work this time, even though the wizard was okay with it. The wizard then walked into the room.

"Glinda, we need to hurry up. Who knows what Evanora could be planning right now." The wizard said in a panicked tone.

"Needn't worry wizard. We will think of something." The stubborn good witch responded.

"Glinda, we need to go. Now." Oz replied, his tone rising.

Glinda rolled her eyes. "If you think that we must go now, I'll trust your instincts."

Oz smiled and tried to clear his mind, and then grabbed Glinda's hand and guided her to the carriage. He smiled and opened the door for her, then walked in and sat down.

In his mind he knew that something was going to happen.

Theodora was brought up to a room in the top of the castle, and was enchained immediately. In came Evanora, who noticed Theodora's frustration. She made a fake pouty face and slowly started to walk over, the partial smile on her face turning into a frown as she looked upon her sister in disgust.

Theodora looked up at her sister, fear in her eyes.

"Oh sister, I feel so bad that Glinda made you this way. I'll have, this, fixed in an instant for you."

Theodora couldn't think of what to say. She had finally returned to her true self, and all that she cared about was about to be taken away from her. But she wasn't surprised by her sister's selfish acts.

"Sister, this isn't what I want. You know that." Theodora replied, her tone slowly rising.

"Sister, you may be saying this, but I know what you truly want." Evanora smirked. Evanora poured some red dust onto her hand, creating the exact apple that she had given Theodora before. It was an exact replica; it even had the bite that she took in it.

It frightened Theodora to see it again, for it brought back memories of pain and agony. But she knew that this would be the end, that this time there would be no escape route to return to her true personality.

The carriage continued its journey, Glinda and Oz feeling very tense. They looked ahead and saw that they were approaching Evanora's dark castle. They both flinched a little to see the towering castle, guards marching all around.

The carriage stopped about half a mile away from the castle and dropped Oz and Glinda off.

Theodora protested about having the apple, but Evanora just rolled her eyes.

"Sister, please!" Theodora cried out.

Evanora's tolerance was all gone. In fury and frustration, she threw a bolt of electricity at her sister, who clenched her teeth and then cried out in pain. Evanora took pleasure in it, her heart slowly melting away.

Theodora glared at her sister, for she had hoped that her sister had changed. She started worrying that her no one would come save her. Everyone only thinks of me as the ugly, wicked witch, she thought.

Evanora brought the apple down to her sister's level, and started to bring it over to her…


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm hoping that you like my story :) As much as I would like to take credit for this beautiful piece of work, all credit goes to Disney and Mitchell Kapner for the characters, part of the storyline, etc. Please keep reviewing, ((I enjoy criticism to make my story better)), so keep reading and reviewing! :) **

As soon as Theodora thought that all was over, Glinda and the wizard came running in. Evanora dropped the apple in surprise and turned around to see them. Evanora's smirk turned into a frown as she knew that there would be certain defeat. Unless she didn't let it happen.

"Evanora, step away from her." Glinda ordered.

Evanora just rolled her eyes. "She is my _little_ sister. I have all rights to do this."

Glinda knew that Evanora was just pretending like this was okay. "Theodora is not under your protection anymore. She can now do what she wants, you can't force her into anything-"

Evanora ignored her and walked back towards Theodora, trying to show that she was the one in charge there. Glinda and Oz glared at Evanora and started to walk over. Evanora threw two bolt of electricity at them, making them fall to the ground from the unexpected attack.

Surprisingly, Oz was the first one to stand up and try to head to Theodora. But he was no match for Evanora's power, for she threw a bolt of electricity at him just as he stood up.

Theodora had fainted, from all of the electricity that her body absorbed. Glinda knew that it would be nearly impossible to get by, and stood up and attempted to herself. But all Evanora did was take Glinda's wand away from her and throw her to the corner of the room.

"Evanora, stop this!" Glinda shouted all of a sudden.

"This has to end!" Oz added on.

"Oh, but this is only the beginning. I do so hope you understand." Evanora said with a smirk.

Evanora walked over to Theodora, knowing that she wouldn't hear it but whispered into her ear,

"I told you not to cross me sister, we could have ruled Oz together. But I see that you haven't a care in the world. You win this time, but I suggest you sleep with an eye open from now, I will get you and you WILL join me."

Evanora then disappeared in midair, dropping Glinda's wand and leaving Oz and Glinda with concerned and surprised expressions on their faces. Evanora just let them win, with no trouble at all.

But they didn't waste their time standing around. Glinda grabbed her wand and freed Theodora, who they carried back to the carriage. After all of them were seated comfortably, with Theodora's head resting on Glinda, the driver hurried off and rushed back to the Emerald City, for they needed to be one step ahead of Evanora.

Glinda and Oz knew what Evanora's plan was. It was quite obvious to them, even without hearing what Evanora said to Theodora. All Oz and Glinda needed was time, time was as precious as the people were to Theodora. But they knew that Evanora must have had something else cooked up to, and little did they know that they were headed right towards it. Into it.

**{ I'm sorry that this chapter was so short! Please keep reviewing, however you like to. And if you have an Instagram, please follow me theodora_the_good and whoviansofgallifrey ! }**


End file.
